


Play With Fire

by deltachye



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Smut, Teasing, eventually lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x mammon + implied reader x lucifer]let it burn.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted the app bcs i was wasting too much time doing stupid dance battles and i didn't have any mf URs so obviously i lost everything but SHEESH ! i wuv .

“I really, _really_ wouldn’t recommend it, [Name].”

“You just said you were the almighty Avatar of Envy. _I’m doing it._ ”

“No—[Name]! Let’s just take it slow and think about it, ‘kay?” Leviathan let go of your wrist, sighing in a bout of short-lived relief when he saw you sit back down, crossing your arms over yourself impatiently.

“What’s left to think about?”

“Lemme just get it straight. You’re mad because Mammon is… ignoring you?”

“Yeah. Asshole.”

“Okay. So you wanted to make him jealous.”

“Yes.”

“And you asked me for help on that.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I said you should just make him mad, because that idiot goes off the rails when he thinks his stuff is stolen. But like, I was talking about _money_ —”

“I’m going to seduce Lucifer and there is nothing you can do about it, Levi.” The deadpan expression paired with the determination in your voice made even the powerful demon swallow nervously. “He’s the only one older than Mammon. It makes sense.”

“So, uh, yeah. Since you don’t seem to be getting how bad of an idea this is, lemme reiterate: _I really don’t recommend_ —”

“I forbid you from stopping me or telling anybody else.”

The pact seared through him and he winced, closing his mouth. Every time he tried to talk about something related to her not making a huge mistake that could get her in real life-threatening danger, an unbearable heartburn engulfed him and made him unable to speak.

“Thanks for the idea, Levi. I knew you were the right guy to talk to!”

“See, that makes me happy and all, but—” The words vanished from his mouth. He gripped his fists in silent frustration. You stood up, clearly pleased with yourself.

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.”

 _But can you handle_ them? he thought to himself miserably as you skipped out the door self-righteously.

\---

You didn’t know why Mammon was ignoring you, and that was the thing that hurt you the most. If you knew he needed time to himself, or you knew something you had done had upset him, then you could go about trying to mend things. But he just removed himself out of your life without a word. You kept his toothbrush and charger out like it’d lure a lost dog back… you kept messaging him, calling him, asking after him… nothing. It was a clean cut. Did it mean he didn’t trust you enough to talk about what was on his mind?

By pact you could command him to come back to you, but that wouldn’t feel right. What would be the point, then? You cared about Mammon in a way that was more than you just getting stuck with somebody. He was your first for a reason. It wasn’t just to get Levi’s stupid money back. He was the one who’d been assigned to you as your protector and your guide. He was always the _one_ , and now, he was avoiding you. Leaving you on read and giving you the cold shoulder and dipping out whenever you tried to talk to him—the thing stupid kids do when they’re too cowardly to come out with the truth.

So fine. Humans have held fire in their hands before, too.

\---

“Come in.”

You stepped into Lucifer’s office. Even though you’d been here a couple times before, you had been nervous every time… especially now. You closed the door behind you and took a quiet step forward. The air was cool on your exposed skin—for a place associated with Hell, the Devildom was always freezing cold—and you shivered. He glanced up, and your heart thumped in satisfaction when he did a double take. His brow slowly knit together, and he lowered the quill he’d been holding onto his desk.

“What’s this all about?” he asked suspiciously, already onto something. It’d be stupid of him not to be, what with your, er… to put it nicely, ‘dress code violating outfit’.

“Look, we don’t have a pact, so I can’t _make_ you do anything. Think of this as me asking you a favour instead.”

“A favour,” he repeated cautiously, steepling his long, elegant fingers together. His eyes sparkled crimson behind them. “And what might that favour be, [Name]?”

“Um… do you really need me to say it out loud?” You gripped your arms shyly, ensuring they pressed your chest attractively. He noticed; you knew when his tongue darted out, razing over the bottom of his front teeth.

“Hm. How interesting… you humans love to play dangerous games despite being such fragile little creatures.”

“To die young is to live with risk and reward.” You inhaled sharply, mustering courage, and stepped forwards again. It felt like Lucifer had a gravity to him, pulling you in. “So? Am I prideful enough for you?”

He was behind you, suddenly—had he moved when you blinked? You froze when his hands lay across your bare stomach, fingers curved and cold and _dangerous_. His touch rose goosebumps on your skin and you felt his words brush soft hairs near your ear.

“My, my… what’s in it for me, dear?”

“Me,” you breathed back, your eyes fluttering shut. “But I’ll also owe you one.”

“It’s a deal.”

Your moan rung high and dry in silence as tapered teeth dug into the sensitive flesh of your neck.

\---

“Open up already, idiot!”

“ _What_?!”

The door nearly flung off its hinges with force. Mammon was seething behind it in a murderous rage, but Levi ignored him, spilling out words faster than his mouth could get them out.

“Why the hell haven’t you been answering your DDD?! [Name]’s in—ack!”

“She’s _what_?” Finally, his distress seemed to get the moron’s attention, and the white-haired demon actually begun to listen.

“She…” The pact practically stapled his mouth shut and he groaned irritably, trying to figure out how to word things so that he wouldn’t be violating her command. “Look, you two have got to make up.”

“Where is she?” Mammon demanded.

“Mmgh…” The nausea rocked the ground beneath him. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Levi.” His eyes flashed angrily, but Levi put his hands up in surrender, stepping back.

“She commanded me, okay?! It’s not my fault.”

“What do you mean? Is she in trouble?” The look on Levi’s face was apparently enough and Mammon scowled. “Damn it, that stupid human…”

“It has. _Something_ to do with…” He struggled to formulate pact-safe words. “Our oldest brother.”

“Something?” Mammon pressed urgently.

“Something… _Asmo_ would like.” That came out, surprisingly. Levi nearly sighed with relief, but the dread that sunk into his elder brother’s face made his heart twist. As shitty of a sibling as he was, it wasn’t like him being hurt was good for anybody.

“She wouldn’t.”

“Uh…” was all he could manage. Mammon pushed him aside.

“Mammon?! Where are you going—and… he’s gone.” Levi sighed to himself. He’d kinda-sorta violated his pact, but he couldn’t help but be worried. [Name] was his friend, and he’d hate to see her get hurt.

Oh, if only he knew the things being done to you right now…


	2. Chapter 2

You weren’t even sure what it was that was binding your hands behind your back, but though it dug into your flesh painfully, it was pitifully far from your mind. Was it possible to be this warm? Despite the fact that you were burning in your own skin, it couldn’t even compare to the fingers creeping up between the soft valley of your thighs. Your back arched uncomfortably as clawed hands jerked your tangled hair backwards. The groan wrenched from your throat was desperate.

“ _Go on. Sing for me, love._ ”

“[Name]!”

You blinked yourself out of your daydream—memory?—as the table wobbled in front of you. The desk-kicker scowled, arms already tightly crossed over his body. You pursed your lips in amusement.

“Ah, Mammon. How good to see you.”

“Don’t give me that shit,” he snapped heatedly. “What the hell were you doing with Lucifer all night?”

_Fingers raked down your back, cupping your ass in a horrifyingly possessive kind of way—but you were all too willing to submit, your body drawn to his without your permission. He wasn’t a vampire, but the way Lucifer’s teeth sunk into your flesh made you feel like you were a fragile misstep away from death; and yet the pleasure made it seem like it’d be smooth sailing to the afterlife. The noises you made were shameful, but he drank them up anyways, lips curving into a dangerous smile as he demanded more and more from you—more than you could ever had to give._

_“You said you wanted to play with fire,” he crooned, thrusting into you so hard you felt your eyes twitch backwards into your skull. It didn’t matter that you were limp and powerless; he cradled you, commanding you with the force of a legion’s officer. You didn’t even have to beg. All you could do was obey him—eagerly._

“Dunno,” you drawled lazily, thumbing a strand of hair behind your ear self-consciously. “It’s none of your business, right?”

“[Name],” he scowled, grabbing your arm. You flinched at the touch, all too well reminded of being pinned down. His voice dropped into a whisper. “I’m serious. Are you okay?”

“‘Okay’?” you repeated, genuinely surprised with his sudden 180. “What; you’re actually concerned for me now? What happened to the cold shoulder?”

“I—that’s—you wouldn’t get it!” He let go of you, and despite the soreness, his absence was missed. “Fine. Whatever. Forget I even tried.”

“Mammon.”

Hearing his name, he paused in his retreat, showing his back to you. It was vulnerable, you knew—so you reached out, gently running your fingers along his shoulder blades, where _those_ once were. He shivered and jerked back around, his tan skin darkened like cherries in sun. You smiled softly.

“Thanks. I’m better now.”

“…good. Not like I care, but it’s better for everybody if you’re smilin’…” He scratched the back of his head, tense shoulders dropping with relief he refused to admit outright. “Hey. Come to my room later tonight, okay?”

“What for?”

“If I told you, it’d ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” he retorted. You laughed back, already pleased.

“Fine. It’s a date!”

Little did you know it wasn’t—it was _punishment_ , three-fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bcs of quarantine i redownloaded it and like lowkey belphie my man but mammon is SO cute. stupid tsundere bottom


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for waiting i hope this hornknee word vomit suffices *mops brow* i really tried to make mammon the bottom he is, but as a pillow princess myself i am SO utterly incapable of imagining a reader as a switch, let alone a top... so. here is my best attempt. LOL

You weren’t really sure what to expect, sneaking over to Mammon’s room late at night. He was usually the one to crash in your room without invitation, so it wasn’t often that you got to admire the lavishly decorated loft. Lucifer would be livid if he knew what you were up to, as hypocritical as that’d be, but the idea pleased you. Serves him right… the insides of your legs ached bitterly. 

In any case, things were a lot more awkward than you hoped it’d be. Mammon was going off on a spiel about something you couldn’t quite hear, mumbling psychotically under his breath while he paced rivets into the ground. You sat, bored, stifling a yawn behind your hand. 

And then you were lying on the pool table, wrists pinioned beneath a single one of his large, warm hands.

“Mammon?” you breathed wondrously, scanning the unnatural gold-blue sheen of his eyes. He seemed to be trembling, grimacing while biting into his bottom lip.

“You have no idea… how _hard_ it was to sleep, thinking about you and—” He winced. “ _Him_ …”

“Is that what this is about?”

His fingers tightened around your skin painfully before relaxing. He pulled himself off of you, shoulders slumped, but you wanted the warmth back.

“Whatever,” he muttered, turning his back on you. “You can do what you want.”

Your eyebrow twitched as you slowly sat back up, massaging your wrist. “Hey… do you see me as a kid or something?”

“Huh?” He spared you another look—guilty—one that didn’t match his snappy tone of voice. “What does that have to do with anythin’?”

“Just answer the question.”

His gaze flickered, and you watched his chest rise with a sharp inhale. Barely audible, he replied, “no, but…”

“Then what’s the problem?” you asked innocently.

“T-the problem’s that… you and him shouldn’t be… well, you know, don’t you?!” he spat, more flustered the more he spoke. You shook your head demurely. 

“Explain it to me.”

“I… well…” He seemed to be close to ripping his hair out, so you threw him a bone.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“Why would I be jeal—that’s Levi’s thing. I’m not jealous. Hey—what’re you doing?!”

You’d slipped off the table and sidled close, peering up at him. You hadn’t even touched him yet and he’d already lurched backwards, stumbling away from you despite this being his own room.

“You can’t just ignore me and act like nothing happened,” you continued, shoving your foot between his legs and stepping forwards. His hand landed on your shoulder and the small of your back reflexively, and you felt his touch stiffen against you. “Don’t you think people should be punished for that? You hurt my feelings.”

“Y-you… well, fine. I’m sorry. But I just…” He let go of you all of the sudden as if realizing he was still holding on, his face slowly reddening while he turned his eyes down. Slowly, they climbed up your body and met yours. “I can’t think straight when I’m around you. I wanted you to be mine. Only mine. So seein’ you with the others, smilin’ like that… I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“So, what, you thought avoiding me without a word was the best course of action?”

“Obviously not, but what could I do?! I didn’t want to upset you, and I was confused and shit, but when I heard you and Lucifer were…” He recoiled, turning away from you in an attempt to hide. You reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder with the same tenderness he had touched you with.

“I’m happy.”

“What?”

“I’m happy to hear it. It means that you care about me.”

“W-well, yeah, I guess I do. But don’t take it the wrong way or anything. I’m the freaking Avatar of Greed, right? So it only makes sense that I want things!”

“I’m a ‘thing’?”

He flushed. “That’s not what I meant—”

“It’s okay; I can be your thing.”

You saw his pupils dilate this close, flashing wide like black dinner plates.

“Uh, what?” he stuttered. You placed your free hand on his waist, fingers splaying across his abdomen. He shivered beneath you, the muscles taut beneath his shirt, like he was trying to move away but was actively stopping himself.

“Can’t you show me?” you whispered sultrily, “what it means to be a demon of the Devildom?”

“No way,” he rejected hastily, scrambling away from your touches, cowering on the spot. “I—don’t you know? I could _hurt_ you!”

“We already discussed this, didn’t we?” You took yet another frustrated step forwards, walking him towards his couch. He winced when his leg bumped into it. “You said it yourself. I’m not a kid.”

“[Name]…?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, okay?” You reached out and grabbed his collars, already unevenly buttoned. And you kissed him, hard, ferociously, your tongue down his throat to lap up the sweet nectar that tasted of ripe apples and wine. You collected his groan and sheltered it close to your heart, breaking away to watch the fire erupt in his eyes. 

“Fuck me,” you whispered. 

“Mm,” he all but whimpers, but he’s bound by contract, and he wouldn’t be able to pull away—even if he wanted to. You kissed him again, unable to help yourself. He acquiesced more easily this time, reciprocating, his body temperature so warm you felt a sweat break out over your body just from being held. He collapsed backwards onto the couch, letting you tumble down with him. With ease he hiked your legs up so that you were straddling him comfortably, thighs wrapped around his waist. You couldn’t help a startled gasp when you felt his hips jerk up into yours, the hardness grinding deeply against your nerves. Electricity sparked up and down your body.

“You’re sure?” he asked all of the sudden, breaking away, his arms tightening around your waist. His voice was husky, and his eyes were endless pools of lust. The way he’s holding you in place doesn’t allow the freedom of any answer besides ‘yes’. Though, Mammon is no monster, and he’d stop right away if you asked him to. He’s kind, after all. But you’ve got an ulterior motive for asking him to pull back. 

“Don’t move.”

“Huh?”

You climbed off of him, pushing his arms back down to his sides. He was totally frozen in place, only his face moving, and he furrowed his brow at you powerlessly.

“What are you doing?”

“Shut up and watch.”

You grabbed the hem of your shirt, slipping it upwards to bare your stomach. You watched Mammon’s face carefully, using his expressions to judge your speed. Seeing the intense panic flashing across his features, this slow tease was more than enough. 

The t-shirt fluttered to the ground. With languid movements you ran your fingers over your collarbones, tracing the swell of your breasts in the bra, then down your abdomen to the waistband of your pants. Your thumbs slipped under. Mammon gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing hungrily as his eyes followed, mesmerized.

“Are you watching me?” you asked calmly. He ground his teeth together so tightly it looked like he might break his teeth.

“Yes.”

“Do you want me?”

It took him considerably more time to muster this one, but he does it anyways, his face bright red: “Yes.”

“Good boy,” you purred, undoing your pants and letting them drop to the floor. You stepped out of them, reaching out to cup Mammon’s cheeks. He looked up at you frantically. “Was it that hard to be honest?”

“I can’t—” His fingers twitched, but he was still frozen in the same position you left him in, tendons in his neck jumping with the strain. You can move his body easily enough yourself, though, and shamelessly placed his palm over your breast. The air whistled on its way down to his lungs.

“How _bad_ do you want me?” you asked sweetly. His whole body seemed to be vibrating.

“So bad,” he muttered, pained. “So fuckin’ bad.”

“Hm… what do you think is a fair punishment for you?” You took his hand, dragging it to your waist, feeling the trail of warmth follow wherever his skin touched yours. “Maybe watching me get off without being able to do anything about it?”

His eyes widened. “[Name]?”

You kissed his fingers and put it back at his side. Resuming your seat on his lap, you slipped your dominant hand down your panties. His erection was right where you left it, if not larger and more urgent now. 

“Shit,” you breathed, looking down at him through heavy lashes. “I’m so _wet_. If only you could feel this.”

“Stop it,” he snarled. His thighs were stiff beneath you, but the pact was doing its duty, keeping him paralyzed in place. Your breath hitched as you slipped your fingers passed your clit, swollen and flush with desperation. You let them slide up into yourself. You weren’t kidding; the way Mammon looked at you was unravelling, and it was almost embarrassing how you were soaking yourself.

Almost.

“Mn,” you moaned, a bit over-dramatically, but the pain gripping his features was worth the theatrics. “Mammon… ah…”

“D’you want me to beg or something?” he demanded coarsely. You pumped your fingers, making sure he could feel your hands moving against his leg.

“I already told you. I’m punishing y... you…” You closed your eyes, fluttery. The thrill of his fury burning through your eyelids was so incredibly rewarding. 

“Okay. Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again.”

You cracked open your eyes and saw his face, genuinely pleading. You almost wanted to laugh. How desperately horny did he have to be to grovel like this? He wasn’t Pride, but whatever remnants of it he had was shot. 

“Do you promise?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned. “So just—let me—”

“Okay.”

He was mid-word when his body snapped against yours, lurching forwards. You yelped, almost toppling backwards to the floor, but his arm hooked around you protectively. You felt his nails scratch against your pelvis in his urgency before you heard the snaps of threads ripping. 

“Hey!” you admonished, but it was too late. He flipped you hard into the couch, shoving you down so hard you lost your breath. And then he was kissing you furiously before you could even inhale, his tongue snaking down your throat, his teeth sharp against your aching lips. Looks like you pissed him off.

(You’ve never been scared of getting a little burnt by the flame.) 

“You’re going to pay for that,” he muttered, his hand quickly replacing yours. You had no time to think up a comeback before his fingers were in you, arched straight to the core. 

“God!” you spat, the word tumbling out of your mouth. Mammon’s free hand grabbed you by the throat all of the sudden. It stole your breath, and all you could do was stare down at the icy chill in his eyes.

“Don’t say other people’s names in front of me. You’re getting fucked by _the_ Mammon. You hear me?”

“Mm—” It’s getting harder to breathe. Your vision was getting fuzzy. He squeezed your neck tighter.

“Got it?” 

You nodded tearfully. He released you, allowing you a measly gulp of air before re-devouring your lips. It wouldn’t be long before you weren’t able to keep up with him.

The thrill of that ignited you.

Mammon leant back to tear your bra off with the same audacious disrespect he showed your panties. You had no idea how you were going to wobble back to your room when he was downing your clothes one by one. But then he paused, his hand hovering over your skin, so close you felt the phantom tendrils of touch. Your eyelids fluttered open to see what was going on.

“He did this to you?” he asked coldly, gently brushing his fingertips over a bruise. You blinked before biting down a grin.

“Yeah. So?”

“Tch.” His hand landed on your ribcage, pressing his weight into you painfully as he snapped forwards. His teeth were sharp in the sensitive skin of your neck. Your shoulder. The swell of your tits. Your ear, your arms, your stomach—he didn’t plan on sparing a single inch of you.

“Mammon,” you cried out, the sharp aches becoming too much to bear, “a-at least put them where I can cover u—”

“You’re not covering up,” he returned gravelly, his head by your thighs. You winced as his fangs sank into the soft flesh, but Mammon didn’t once break eye contact. He licked his lips, wiping them with the back of his hand, and they seem like they’ve been stained a little redder. “You’re going to walk out there and show everybody how much of a whore you are.”

“Mean words.” You sat up, reaching to cradle his face. He looked surprised at the gentle touch, freezing in place (without a command this time). With quiet wonder, he allowed you to curl your fingers into his soft hair. Your smile was coy. “Who even _are_ you?” 

“Y—” He paused for a second, lowering his gaze. But then it shot right back up to yours, and he whispered, almost brokenly,

“yours.”

“Mine?”

You’re back on your back. You helped him shrug his shirt off, kick his pants off—you’ve always known this, having seen their avatar forms, but Mammon’s body is unabashedly _delicious_. You shivered raking your fingers over his muscles, feeling them writhe beneath his tan skin like snakes.

“[Name], I don’t want to hurt…” He trailed off meaningfully, hovering over you, body caging you in. His erection is hard and hot against your thigh, making the fresh bites sting.

“I already told you,” you reprimanded playfully. “I give you permission to hurt me.”

“That’s not the point. I don’t _want_ to. Humans are so freaking weak, so what if I… you…” Poor him. He’s scrambling for words, and you’re annoyed that he chooses now of all times to go on an emotional soliloquy. It can wait, can’t it? You reached down blindly, fumbling, ignoring the way he stiffened when you grabbed him by the shaft—and you plunge him into you. Your legs shook uselessly around his waist as you struggled to arch your hips up into him, attempting to take him whole. But he’s so much, and your eyes are rolling back into your head. You have to lock your ankles together to keep from sliding off of him. Breathlessly, you hissed, 

“Fine. I _order_ you.”

He gasped sharply, and you felt his biceps flex hard by your head. There’s lava coursing in your veins like blood. You want him. You want him so bad and he wants you.

“Oh my— _fuck_!”

You can’t help but howl when he drives into you relentlessly. Your hands flew for purchase on anything at all. You almost said it again, the G-word, but he was right. God’s not smiling upon you right now.

The Great Mammon is.

“That’s it,” he rasped into your ear, his hips flush against yours. Your body squirmed in a self-protective attempt to retreat, but he’s locked you into place. There’s nowhere to run. “You’re so good, [Name].”

“Mammon,” you mumbled weakly, your fingers scrambling for a hold on his slick shoulders. He’s all you can think about; if you can call whatever emptiness in your head ‘thinking’. You’re so full of him. He rocks into you and you face your maker each time the head of his cock drives deep. It hurts so badly it feels _good_ —holy shit, holy _fuck_. Should you be saying ‘damned’ instead? Whatever. It’s a devil’s tango and he, the fallen angel, is leading you to absolution. 

It isn’t long before his strokes lose their rhythm and you realize that he’s been moaning into your ear the same way you’ve been crying out into him. They’re animalistic, crazed, the same as yours. You almost feel like you’re starring in a bad porno, but devils fuck different than ain’t shit men, and you can’t help yourself. It’s surrender.

“I want you to come,” you begged, digging your nails into his back. He peeled his face off of your chest, face taut as he stared down at you. A smirk twitched at his lips.

“Had enough?”

You nodded, too exhausted to formulate a proper plea. Any more of this and you’d go insane. His fingers were hot against your chin, tilting your head upwards. 

“I guess I shouldn’t break ya’.”

The rush of air is sharp in your lungs when he suddenly sits you up. Your legs are useless at your sides. You’ve practically been crippled and have to cling to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as his own wound around your hips. 

“Hold on tight,” he teased. 

“Mmfgh—!” The noises that leave you are shameless. The shy, awkward, bumbling demon is nowhere to be found. He’s the second eldest brother for a reason, and you just _had_ to find it out by the way he rams his dick into you unforgivingly. 

Well. There were worse ways to take lessons.

“[Name],” he choked out. You attempted to focus your vision on him in the haze. His hand clawed at one of your breasts and the sharp pain jostled you back into some sense of sanity. “Say my name.”

Once upon a time, you might’ve played around and refused, asking him to make you. But then he rutted into you harshly enough for sparks to flash across your vision, and you’re already whispering it before you can help yourself.

“Mam… ngh…”

“ _Louder_.”

“Mammon!” you shrieked hoarsely, clinging onto him when he suddenly begun to pick up speed. “Oh, yes, please, _please_ …” You’re babbling, and you know it, but you’d misplaced your dignity three or four orgasms ago. His breathing is irregular in your ear. He’s close. Finally, he hissed through his teeth before pulling out cleanly, and hot ribbons paint themselves onto your stomach. Without the support, you collapsed into him weakly, shivering while fluid drained down your skin in a ticklish way. 

“You’re crazy. You know that?” But his voice has become gentle, and it’s like the beast you were just barely hanging onto just moments ago had vanished. A tentative hand swept through your hair, and you grinned tiredly.

“Remind me… who said he was ‘mine’?”

“I—hey, that was just… heat of the moment shit!”

You used the last reserves of your strength to pull back and smile at him. Your finger dipped into the cream cooling on your stomach, and you stuck it in your mouth, tasting the bitterness of his affections like chocolate ganache. 

“Even if you didn’t make a pact with me, I’d make you mine. You’re too sweet to let go.”

“Don’t turn me on,” he warned, but he didn’t exactly sound serious. “You won’t be able to handle it if you do.”

His bravado falters when you cradle his head and kiss him, your motions so soft and gentle they’re like butterfly wings against his lips. The smirk burns hotly between the two of you.

“I thought you were supposed to be greedy.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

A light giggle leaves you as you allowed him to lie you down. You leant into his palm as he tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind your ear.

“Maybe.”

“Whatever. I won’t say it again, so listen up.” He kissed the side of your cheek, nipping the shell of your ear. You shivered with the chill tingling down your arms, but his words were sweet:

“I’m yours.”

The fire, full of warm embers, blazed on.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
